


二十年遗憾

by Maid_of_The_Mist



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist
Summary: *穿越、见鬼、还是NTR！？*2020年的万圣节日，给奥尔光充入今年的年票！8000字的万圣节肉宴，希望大家喜欢！！*雇员之一就叫<中年奥尔什方>，有幸遇到的话……就请把他的东西买走吧qwq这样他就能下班回家了！！！！
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 22





	二十年遗憾

夜色之中，前后走着两个男人。  
他们一高一矮，高个子身穿黑色，矮个子身穿红色，周身在月色下飘起淡淡白烟。就像是远东之国传说中的仙，违背天律偷偷来了凡间。  
仙人的故事流传许久，几经转述，两人的本名也逐渐叫人淡忘了。可遥远的山麓之中，人们仍悉心维护着天穹街上两人的青铜像。一人代号银剑，一人被称作苍穹圣人。  
“冷啊……好冷。不如回去吧，这个时候还正好能赶上歌舞伎表演呢。”  
“不，这件事必须由我完成。不如说……是你这些年来欠我的。”  
“啊……可你……竟然不觉得冷吗，不愧是伊修加德人。”  
清脆的跫音在巨龙首前哨的长廊中回响。明亮的月将雪地照得通亮，两个细长的影子朝着长官的办公室缓缓靠近。阵阵冷风席卷着雪粉与长衫的衣角，半潮湿的头发，也在低温下冻成了冰簇。  
“完事儿之后，再去温泉泡一会吧。”  
“我没有意见。”  
忽然，风停歇了，月亮的光晕似乎变得暗淡。四周的石路，不知不觉间竟变得破碎陈旧。  
身形高瘦的银剑抬头望向夜空，远处漆黑之中，有巨兽飞行的影子。平时已经习以为常的景象，在这时让他反倒顾虑起来。圣人在他身边说：“这时候邪龙正在召集它的眷属呢，室外并不安全，我们加快脚步吧。”  
两人轻车熟路地避开了护卫的巡逻，悄无声息地来到一间明亮的房外。这房间说不上高档，但足以比其它石室更温暖、豪华，显然里面居住着巨龙首中最重要的人物。  
银剑摸着门上开裂的缝隙，小声嘀咕着：“以前有这么破败吗，我真的懈怠了，应该找工匠来修修的。”  
“嘘——”  
圣人叫他噤声，灵巧又迅捷地翻滚到窗下，朝屋内偷看。窗内是套间卧室，炉火正跳动着，窗上爬满雾气，令圣人向往不已。他牙关打战，手脚冰凉，恨不得现在就爬进屋内暖和暖和。所幸，银剑此时从背后贴了上来，加入偷窥的行列。  
银剑的胸膛的确非常温暖，圣人忍不住向后靠去。  
“就交给你来使用魔法了，骑士大人。”  
银剑伸出手指，轻轻点在窗户上。以太之力将玻璃上的水雾驱散了，这才让两人能看清屋内的景象。  
屋内同样站着一高一矮两个人。相比起屋外的寒天冻地抱团取暖，屋内的气氛就相当燥热焦灼了。巨龙首的指挥官未着锁子甲，而是身穿深蓝色袄，正凝视着一个血气方刚、浑身污雪泥泞的年轻冒险者。  
“相比之下，当时太纯情了，奥尔什方。”  
圣人似乎对屋内的长官非常了解。  
“根本听不清在说什么啊……”  
“我记得大约就是旅途辛苦了，房间已经准备好了，之类的。”  
屋内，奥尔什方朝冒险者迈近一步。奥尔什方这个爽朗的雪国男儿，恐怕也是头一回欲言又止。  
银剑激动地比划着双手道：  
“这么说我就有些印象了。这时候说的是，赶往伊修加德已经太晚了，不如今晚就在这留宿吧。”  
冒险者突然退了半步，显然是被奥尔什方的话搞得不知所措，但倒不至于受到惊吓就此离开。  
“可真直接啊，奥尔什方·灰石。好歹也是同盟战友的关系，这样跟战场性骚扰没两样。”  
奥尔什方见冒险者犹犹豫豫，忽然大喊了一声“光之战士”，冲上前抱住对方。就在即将接吻之际，窗外偷看的圣人终于抵不住尴尬，捂着嘴不让自己叫出声，蹲下身去。  
“别错过好戏啊。”  
“不行，不行了……太羞耻了！”  
“快看，这就到床上去了。啊啊……又接吻了，这是什么烂吻技啊！”  
“回去吧，不要让当年的事再度重演了！”  
“还是年轻好，好样的奥尔什方，身材真有点东西。”  
“我没兴趣看！”  
圣人嘴上这么说，仍旧抵不住好奇心，爬回阳台上再度加入观影。  
此刻，奥尔什方已将光之战士的铠甲脱了大半，两人歪斜着倒在双人床上。圣人记得那张床，宽大却硬。但此刻两个情欲上头的年轻人，哪管的了这些。他俩本就存在暧昧的情愫，只因战况紧张，被风雪暂时掩埋了。  
今夜，欲火融化了积雪。  
奥尔什方压在光之战士身上，一边拉扯着他的里衣，一边大声说着：“光，能得到你的回应，我太高兴了！”  
似乎完全没想过可能被巡夜的士兵听见。  
“奥尔什方，慢点……”  
“你的身体不仅结实，居然还这么光滑。我以前从来没想过，有一天能亲手摸你的皮肤。”  
“那我也想摸你的……”  
暧昧潮湿的喘息声阵阵传来，圣人感觉到身边的银剑已经起了反应。银剑的手按在圣人的胸膛和腿间，像是在为他捂住衣服不让寒风渗入，又像是在回味光滑皮肤的手感。  
“他们就要开始了，你还在等什么。”  
两人默契地互换了眼神。  
“也是，差不多到时候了。光，十分感谢你愿意陪我前来。过了今晚，我会好好地补偿你。”  
圣人笑了，眼角浮现出成熟的笑纹。  
“别这么说，实不相瞒，我也开始有些乐在其中了。”  
“得到你的许可，那我要尽情作恶了。”  
银剑吻了吻圣人冰凉的耳朵，暂时恋恋不舍地将他放开，然后径直走向门……

奥尔什方·灰石此生经历过两次难忘的狂喜。一次是与福尔唐老爷在平民区相认，被带回本家抚养，第二次便是与光之战士互通心意。两人拥吻在床上难舍难分，胯蹭着胯，胸膛抵着胸膛，胳膊腿相互缠绕着，竟分不清谁是谁的。  
就在此时，门口忽然传来一声巨响。只见门被踹开了，一个高大的男人不作任何解释就走进屋来，他身后还跟着一个人族男子。  
“来者何人！”  
奥尔什方迅速从床上坐骑，瞪着两人。  
“哦哟，还是屋里暖喝。”  
高个男人是个留着修剪精致的络腮胡子的精灵，身穿着一件奥尔什方从未见过的款式的单薄长衣。身边的人族穿同款制服，一脸无奈却又溺爱的表情。人族男子和看向奥尔什方，两人目光相接，男子的眼睛便闪烁起来。有那么一瞬，男人的五官竟让奥尔什方有些说不出的熟悉。  
“这里是在下的卧房，不是来路不明的陌生人能随随便便进出的地方！”  
“我是谁啊……我是穿越时空的讨债人。”  
银剑此时才不紧不慢地回答了奥尔什方的问题。  
“讨债？如果是军备物资相关的时，劳烦二位明日咨询我军的财务官。”  
“不不不……与伊修加德无关。是我向你讨债啊。”  
银剑见衣衫不整的奥尔什方与光之战士先后摆出进攻的姿态，朝身旁的圣人递了个眼神。圣人从容地将大门紧闭，将防暴雪专用的铁链一道道缠在门把手上。圣人走向温暖的炉火，烤起手来，虽然一副放松的模样，却显然是在给银剑放风。  
奥尔什方见局势不妙，沉声道：“阁下是想取我的性命？”  
“不，我是来找光之战士的。”  
奥尔什方听罢此言，就要朝银剑攻来。银剑微微侧过身子，就躲过了奥尔什方的直拳。  
“漏洞百出，没有剑在手，你的实力要大打折扣。”  
银剑一把揽住奥尔什方的脖子，轻而易举地将他推翻在地。奥尔什方滚至圣人脚下，仍想起立反击，却叫圣人一脚踩在胸膛上。奥尔什方仍要挣扎，可没想到那只脚竟然像石像一般压在身上，万万没想到，竟被一个身高和身形上都输自己不少的人族轻而易举的制服了。  
圣人低下头，将冰凉的裸叫伸进奥尔什方衣襟下取暖，眼神中倒没什么恶意。  
“放弃挣扎吧，奥尔什方。这是主动要发生的事。”  
“你们到底想做什么？”奥尔什方转向光之战士大喊：“挚友，别管我，快逃！”  
光之战士此刻已观察出些端倪。这来路不明的两人，不知为何穿着多玛风格的浴衣装束，甚至胸口还印着同样的温泉旅馆标志。看两人周身环绕的冷气，定然是在风雪中埋伏了许久。方才多得是能取人性命的机会，却没有动手。既不索命，又不劫财，那闯进来是何目的。  
奥尔什方已被碎发遮面的男人俘虏，另一个精灵族男子又在不断逼近。光之战士再度与银剑目光相遇，银剑的目光，不知为何让他产生了一种放松懈怠的感觉。  
光之战士下意识地摸向斧子，手腕却被银剑半路截住，握在手里。就在这皮肤相接的一瞬，光的眼中突然闪过许些昏黄的景象，想必是超越之力突然发作。他怔在原地，忘记反抗，许久，在奥尔什方急切地呼声中回过神来，难以置信地看向面前的银剑。  
“你是……”  
光一时之间难以消化脑中浮现的银剑过去的记忆。  
“没错，是我。”  
光看向银剑的身体，颤抖的眼中突然湿润起来。“这……这怎么可能……”  
“已经没事了。”银剑温柔地抚摸着光之战士的脸颊：“未来也会没事的。”  
“但……你明明被……”  
“哈哈，年轻的挚友。你我才刚刚相遇，就已经为我担心起来了吗？这真叫我感动。”  
“光，不要听那家伙的话，快跑！”  
奥尔什方大吼着。圣人见他极不老实，干脆将奥尔什方捆了起来，将羊皮纸柔软成团，塞进他的嘴里。  
光有些困惑不解了，“既然如此，你为什么绑奥尔什方？”  
“因为他绝对不会同意我要对你做的事。”  
银剑将光之战士推倒在床，拉开浴衣的下摆骑了上去。光还未搞清楚情况，就被银剑固定住手腕，吻了上去。  
“呜——呜呜——”  
“很心痛吗？”圣人笑眯眯地压在奥尔什方的肩膀上，颇为风流地评价道：“那人的吻技可很好，比你高了不知道多少，就算是光之战士，也要不由自主地沉沦了。”  
果真，一吻结束后，光已有些脸红，气息也凌乱不堪。他已经有些动摇了，嘴上仍说：“我们……不应该做这种事。你应该和他一起……回去过你们的生活。”  
“别反抗了，可爱的挚友。”银剑吻着光之战士被他握红的手腕：“你这么活泼让我不得不采取些限制的手段了，哎……哪怕是性爱中的情趣，我也不想伤害你的身体。”  
“不行，我在意的人是奥尔什方。”  
“是吗……”银剑将头发撂到脑后，“看到我这张脸，你的内心仍然能这么觉得？”  
银剑的五官堪称英俊，尤其是蓝色的眼睛，深情中透着些散漫轻浮。笑起来的时候，眼角浮现处淡淡的纹路，就能让人感受到成熟的魅力。光之战士不想面对这样一张面孔，这个男人的一言一笑，都能让他心智动摇。  
可就在光之战士摆过脸的时候，银剑的吻突然降下。那湿漉漉又喷着热气的软舌，在脖颈跳动凸起的静脉血管上来回舔弄。光之战士闻到了一股带着体温的硫磺味。  
他飞起一脚，本以为能痛击银剑的腰侧，没想到脚腕竟被对方稳稳接住了。这世上能毫无防备时接住这一下的，恐怕只有蛮神和其他海德林的加护者了。  
“我知道你在想什么。”银剑的手沿着光之战士的脚踝摸上去，按在大腿内侧，迫使结实的腿为他打开，这简直就像光之战士自愿将身体交到他手中去。银剑道：“论战斗实力，在艾欧泽亚我甚至占不上前一百。但如果论揣测心意、对光之战士的了解，恐怕我自称第二，没人敢说自己是第一。”  
银剑按在光之战士腿上的手，极富技巧地在靠近私处的地方揉捏起来。他又吻上来，这次不由得光之战士躲闪。那男人的唇形很坚毅，吻的决心更加坚硬。光之战士倒抽了一口气，带着硫磺味的嘴唇贴上来，温热的气灌进他的肺里。  
银剑贴着他的唇，吮吸他的舌。光越是想要退缩，就被吻得越深。更令他害怕的是，比起刚才和奥尔什方那粗糙又冲动的吻，这男人几乎要将他亲醉了。他从不知道，口腔深处竟然藏着如此致命的弱点——上颚被舌尖轻轻一扫，就像被砂纸从神经末梢堪堪擦过似的，酥痒感直冲天灵盖。  
光甚至怀疑银剑在口中藏了麻药，才让他浑身提不起一点力气。那只在他腿根按摩的手每每碰的都是让他最欲罢不能的地方，一会儿想合起腿不让再摸，一会儿又希望力度再大一些。  
银剑不仅未经允许就亲吻他的嘴唇，还继续下去，又是在下巴上啄啄，又是在胸口舔弄。银剑还不吝言词赞美着光之战士的身体，这处乳首红润又柔软，这处肋骨将腰修饰得恰到好处云云。  
光之战士内心又是困惑，又是恐惧。困惑于银剑竟然竟然对他了若指掌，恐惧在快感竟如此强烈，就快将他俘虏。  
银剑又一头扎入光的腿中，为他口交起来。那男人的牙齿整齐又洁白，口腔是新鲜的淡粉色，用来含住男人的阴茎，总觉得是十分亵渎的事情。尤在伊修加德，男子之间性交自古是被教会明令禁止的脏污之举。他跟奥尔什方，只敢在远离皇都的边界偷偷苟且。银剑这男人却如此堂而皇之，吮吸得又勤快，又响亮。仿佛给光之战士口交，是他求之不得的荣誉。  
纵使光之战士内心抗拒又厌恶，那玩意儿还是在男人的舔弄下肿得梆硬，从银剑消瘦的脸颊顶出一个龟头的轮廓来。  
灵活的软物又向后面滑去，简直就是勾引他堕落的蛇，被咬上一口，这辈子都别想在神的面前祈求宽恕。  
光和男人还是头一次，被触碰那个地方，总觉得雄性的尊严要被打折，本是非常抵触的，若对象是奥尔什方，又觉得姑且可以一试。此时被突然出现的男人这样玩弄，虽说他和奥尔什方本质上并无不同，却感受无比怪异。  
炉火已经燃烧到了最旺，几乎能听见火苗烘烤空气的声音。除此之外，还能听见愤怒的喘息声，和下体湿润粘连的响动。  
光之战士感觉到自己被舔开了，那个地方很湿，无法完全合拢。  
“别……被再继续了……”  
“你当真以为自己会想和那小子做吗？”银剑笑了，觉得光之战士的天真看成可爱，但在光听来却十分刺耳：“哈哈——你也许觉得他在这穷乡僻壤的地方有过几个女人，嘴上一副随意洒脱的样子。然而实际上，奥尔什方·灰石连怎么给人脱衣服都不会！要不是我及时出现……今晚会发生流血事件都说不定。”  
银剑拉开浴衣的下摆，想就此进入光之战士，还陶醉地说：“对我敞开自己吧，光。我会让你满足无悔的。起码我所经历的‘未来’中，在不短的一段时间里，你都对今晚念念不忘……”  
这番言语极大地侮辱了光赤诚的感情。他朝银剑脸上突然挥拳，就在这挪移躲避的缝隙里，迅速从对方身下挣扎出来。光拼命爬向奥尔什方，可惜还未来得及替他解围，就被银剑再度从身后制服。  
这一次光把自己推入了相当尴尬的境地。他正高撅着一丝不挂的臀部，双手被反剪在后，不屈的面孔被压进枕头里。最让他心痛的是，奥尔什方不得不目睹这一切。  
光感觉到银剑压了下来，有坚硬的物体顶在后穴处。还来不及求饶，只能沉在棉花里发出“呜呜”的叫声，银剑的阴茎就插入了他最脆弱的地方。  
“多么年轻又美丽的身体啊……”  
银剑在光之战士的体内挺动起来，光之战士却只能耻辱地流泪。  
心中反而像是有大石头落地了。他所预见的注定要发生、无法改变，既然如此，只要忍过银剑的奸淫，这两个不速之客便会离开他们的世界。  
“终于……失有所偿了……这是我等待了多少年的夜晚啊……”  
银剑一边快速地耸腰操干的光，一边迷恋地吻着他耳鬓被汗水浸湿的头发，又道：“你的眼神和那时候一样……又是屈辱……又是堕落……又是幸福……但是今夜之后，请别自责，这不是你们两人的错，要说错在谁，就都归罪于二十年后穿越来的奥尔什方吧！”  
正如银剑所说，虽然身体被强行进入了，却并无撕裂与疼痛感，只是感觉后穴少许酸胀。抽插一阵后，每被碰到一处地方，身体就被刺激得要颤抖起来。他从不知道男性的身体居然还能获得如此快感，和自己给自己撸管时感觉截然不同。银剑又操了一下，光就情不自禁地涨红着脸发出微妙的哼声来。  
“别……别在这……”  
“被心爱的人看着反而更兴奋了吧。”  
光与奥尔什方对视着，这一刻，他甚至不知道该如何面对奥尔什方。没有人能残忍到让爱人直视自己被侵犯的场景，更残忍的是他竟然为这个强奸者动摇了。胯间的阴茎在操干中不断晃荡着，却愉悦地滴着水，将爱液在两腿间甩的到处都是。他二十多年的生命中头一次体会到如此完美而强烈的性爱，乃至心灵的羞辱与肉体的疼痛都恰到好处。  
银剑坚硬又雄壮的下体鞭挞着他贪婪享欲的灵魂。那地方一定被操得里出外进，泥泞不堪了，头一次用后面做爱就能体验到如此鲜明的快感，也不知该说是恬不知耻还是天赋异禀。光之战士的脑子已相当混乱。他已经通过超越之力看穿了银剑的前尘过往，这人正是未来的奥尔什方。他甚至开始劝说自己，与穿越时空而来的中年奥尔什方做爱也并无背叛之举。况且，此人也同样深情温柔，只不过是多了些来路不明的狡猾与顽劣罢了。  
银剑的衣襟散开，浴衣内是一尊苍白精瘦的肉体。他的腰上，竟然有一道可怖丑陋的疤痕。难以想象，这是何等幸运，在受了如此致命伤后仍能幸存。正趴着挨操的光之战士，自然无法看清这些，银剑也随即就将那伤疤又遮盖起来。  
上一秒还在愁着如何对奥尔什方赎罪，下一秒已放纵自我和银剑热吻起来，腰也巴不得对方操得更深一点似的疯狂摇摆着往鸡巴上凑。这时才突然恍悟中年男人的妙处，身为精灵的银剑面容不见明显的衰老，也许体力稍逊奥尔什方些，玩法和花样却层出不穷。也不知他是哪来的读心术，不需试探就直接操到了光之战士的阳心上，将光干得泪流不止、喘息连连，快被逼射精的时候，又放缓下来，直攻胸膛和嘴唇。  
“太不妙了……这感觉……不、不行了……”  
“没事的，别慌张。以我对光的了解，经过一段时间的磨合，一晚上做上三四次都不成问题……”  
他与奥尔什方的未来，竟然如此奢靡淫乱！？  
才刚品尝到爱情的光之战士，此时是无论如何也无法理解的。  
他被银剑操射了，浑身的肌肉都在抽搐颤抖着。银剑又进出了一会儿才离开他。那个地方变得湿黏麻木了，有一种无法闭合的空虚感。  
“光……”  
银剑得意又满足的笑声中，被人族男子扭倒在地的奥尔什方，正双眼无神地盯着他。

“为什么……要做这种事！”  
“为什么啊……你要一定这么问……”银剑抹着湿润胡茬上的液体，那竟不知道是他笑得太大声而流出的唾液，还是光之战士的……  
“因为我二十六岁那年……也有一个自称是二十年后的奥尔什方的男人，突然出现恶劣地夺走了我和光的初次啊！”  
竟是如此荒唐的理由！？  
“但此刻的你……稚嫩又冲动的奥尔什方，一定能明白我为什么这么做吧。不……你正气得要死，决定在未来做和我一样的事了。”银剑眯着眼睛，摸了摸胡须：“怎么还露出这么吃惊的表情……不是说了，我就是未来的你吗？你此时此刻心中所想，当年的我都经历过。啊……就快到午夜了，没时间和你详细解释了。这么说来……还是年轻的我话多。那么……光，我们再做一次吧……”  
奥尔什方愤怒地转向正踩在他胸口的圣人，目光交汇的一瞬，他竟然有些狠不下心来。这个男人定然在他不知情的境遇下经受许多风霜，脸颊上多了几道伤疤，目光也更加深沉。奥尔什方能感受到来自圣人的深不可测的以太，他心疼又崇敬地看着面前的男人，男人被他瞧地惭愧了，轻声道：“不好意思，刚刚为了不让你吵到那边，才给你灌了魔界花的十全大补汤。”  
奥尔什方的颇为委屈地挑开了眼神，却听到圣人充满笑意地说：“不如这样，你现在心里一定难过万分，我就尽我可能补偿你吧。”  
“什……什么……”  
“就是这样啊……”  
中年男子俯下身去，宽敞的领口已经泄露了大片风光。奥尔什方眼见圣人的魅力，就情不自禁地与光之战士比较起来。他没想到圣人摸到了他的性器，套弄两下，满足地看他勃起变硬了。  
圣人吐出肉红的舌头，透明的唾液从他的舌尖滴到奥尔什方的龟头上，一点流入半张的马眼中。  
奥尔什方的眉毛病态地扭曲着，无法相信圣人竟然愿意为他做到这一步。他亲眼看着圣人将嘴长大到极限，将精灵那过长尺寸的阴茎一吞到底。  
“你……你不需要为了我做这种事……”  
嘴上道貌岸然，身体的反应却截然相反。他的老二已经在圣人嘴里硬到了极点，摩擦着口腔深处接近食道的小舌。他恨不得挺起腰，透彻地干着圣人的嘴。  
圣人卖力地吞吐吮吸，嘴唇都被拉扯地变形了。他暂时将奥尔什方的鸡巴吐出，用手上下撸着，一把将领口拉开，将骄立的乳头凑上去磨蹭起来。  
“你想要操这里……对吧……”  
“不，我！”  
“有一次被你看到赤裸上身，你就一直盯着这里看，眼神太露骨了，都被我逮个正着，还浑然不知冒犯地接着看。”  
也不知道是听见旁边“扑哧扑哧”地操穴声，还是被圣人的话调戏到了羞耻处，奥尔什方竟然突地脸红了。  
“还想操哪里？”圣人摸着微微丰腴的小腹，这些年在饮食上他的确有些放纵了。手指在肚脐的凹陷里刮蹭着：“是这里吗？还是这里？这儿？”  
最后，他大张着双腿，将手指伸入身后，眉头突然皱了起来：“一定有这里吧……让你干这也不是不行……”  
“我……啊……别再诱惑我了！”  
“我也很就没有体验过和年轻的身体做爱是什么感觉了……”  
圣人主动地乘坐上去，也不管奥尔什方的内心是否准备好了，就一点点地用后穴将阴茎吞下了。  
“又热又硬的……不愧是二十多岁的小子啊……”  
“啊啊……请慢一点！”  
那地方说不上紧，也说不上松，恰到好处地包裹着他，十分湿润温暖。圣人微微提臀，吸力和挽留的感觉就让奥尔什方感觉魂儿都要被从那个眼洞中被抽出去了。还没来得及消化这感受，圣人又狠狠坐下，充满弹性的臀部和体重全部压在他身上，他的阴茎也被完全含住吞入。  
这下可倒好，不仅抵消了光对他的愧疚，还和银剑这老家伙一起同流合污了。  
奥尔什方终于也忍不住挺腰起来，那穴又会吮吸，又会放松，两人配合得像是已经通奸过数十次一样。  
“我来教你如何让男人快乐吧。”  
圣人柔声道，将奥尔什方犹豫的手放在自己胸膛之上。  
“揉捏这儿，不要一直用力，玩弄上一会儿，要记得给予安抚。啊……你看，我这不是也硬起来了。”  
这哪里是什么英雄，简直是精通淫术的恶魔。  
“至于该干哪里……你应该也感受到了吧……有个地方，只要被你碰到……啊啊……就会情不自禁地紧缩起来……”  
奥尔什方掐住了圣人的腰，疯狂向上猛顶着。成熟的身体在他身上一边发出叫床的呻吟，一边颤抖律动着。圣人干脆不再禁锢奥尔什方，倒在地上的虎皮毯子上，将腿抱起邀请他进入。  
“你学得很快……我允许你对我的身体你为所欲为。”

混乱地交合一直持续着，直到午夜。光之战士与奥尔什方·灰石已虚脱地倒地不起了，两个不速之客却还手脚交缠着纵情声色。  
直到午夜的钟声从伊修加德的方向隐隐传来，打破雪夜的寂静，苍穹圣人才突然从床上坐起，他慌张地说：“百鬼夜行的表演该开始了，快起来，我们该回去了！”  
“真的要去？”银剑收拾衣带，窘迫笑着：“我最怕鬼故事，你是知道的。”  
“哈哈……其实我也一样，心里又痒痒的，才拉上你作陪。”  
“那也不是不可以……我们拎上椒盐和温泉蛋，一边吃一边看吧……”  
两人笑声阵阵，走向屋外。一阵风扬起雪沫淹没了他们的身影，待风平息，人已经消失不见了。

fin


End file.
